srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talinus
Locations Lothren and the idol of Palk Direct access to Lothren and Kyul-Thanor. You must complete a quest to unlock it. Cathedral of Silver Rain It is the largest church in Talinus. Here you can: * Buy Blessings of Protection for 500 gold each. * Kneel before the silver pool. From October 28th 2010, this will have the effect of removing the Iakor's weapons alignment curse. It will also slightly improve your overall alignment. The alignment effect can be triggered once per day. * Have a mini-adventure: King's citadel It is situated in the northern quarter, and is home to King Wenreald. At first, a request to see the King will be ignored. After embarking upon several quests, eventually you will be able to enter the Citadel and speak with the King Wenreald. Faradmyn the estate merchant This NPC was introduced in the 25th of January, 2009. He sells Special Residences for 64 AT and 25,000 gold. For more details, see Dwelling. * The dwellings are SAFE places * They allow you to store up to 750 individual items. Multiple instances of the same item count as only one. Even if, for the moment, the dwellings you can have for free in Durnsig and Trithik don't have their inventory limits activated, there is an advantage in the organized interface, which uses a system like shops. * Allow "quick travel" to various destinations throughout the Kingdom. * You may also rename a residence after purchasing it. The name will show on your Character Profile * You can access several exclusive adventures through it, whose rewards alone make the price worthwhile. Grey Circle compound After , AG members can join the Grey Circle (which will then appear under Events in your Adventure Log) to learn and get discounted training in all powers except Necromancy and Shadow Magic. See Grey Circle for details. Iron Claw Weapon Market Here various people sell ordinary weapons, and Perth Kinbolt sells some superior and exceptional weapons. See Item Selling Guide for details. Yubrig the Armourer Here Yubrig sells various armour, and you can also request to see his finest plate armour. See Item Selling Guide for details. Thofyra's Training Yard Here warriors can train, and Thofyra (a grey-haired warrior of immense skill) can train you in the following techniques: * Weaponry: Slashing * Weaponry: Bashing * Weaponry: Hacking * Weaponry: Stabbing * Weaponry: Polearms Each costs 256 general xp, and 100 gold. You can also spar for 25 gold. Westgard Library Located in the western section of Talinus, the Westgard Library houses historical documents and artifacts. Within the small, stone structure, a group of scholars and sages supervise the acquisition of new items for the Crown. Hirwryn, one of the library's sages, will purchase Aldvarian Artifacts in exchange for a number of Battle Markers depending on the artifact's rarity: Hirwryn will exchange ALL of the Artifacts in your inventory. If you have some Artifacts that you don't want to exchange, you can put them in storage at one of your Dwellings. This location was added on May 8, 2010. On May 25th, 2010, adventurers started to report a new quest randomly triggering here after selling artifacts. Originally this location was available to all, but at some point in 2011 it was made AG-only. Visit Nollyr This location shows up after you complete Quest:Nollyr's Flight. You will sometimes need to consult with Nollyr regarding The Hall of Ruin Explore Talinus Attempting to explore Talinus will give you the following dialogue: You set out to explore the city of Talinus and the surrounding area. If you know the name of a street or special location, (Adventurer), you may enter it below and click the Explore button. What location would you like to explore? (textbox) If you don't know any street names or don't wish to explore any streets, you may instead... ; Forest Statue Only works during . ; Penekarn Lane * At first your only option is to "stroll along the lane." * If you give 1 gold to the beggar in Penekarn Lane he will introduce himself as Wenreald, and let you see something for 50 gold. After following him you will have the option of buying the for 5100 gold (hardly worthwhile). If you don't follow him after you've paid him, you'll be able to encounter him again, but he will demand the same (50 gold) payment. After you've seen the belt for the first time, you will have the option to visit Wenreald the fence whenever you return. If you buy the belt the encounter ends. This appears in your Adventure Log under Events. * If you "stroll along the lane" again after encountering Wenreald, you will see a man go into an alley. Details at . * The Third House Theater: This location opens after you venture into (but you don't have to finish the quest). You will encounter Cierna here and can get a quest from her. ; Yirrsin Unless you've started , nothing happens here. |Locations that can be explored:}} The Harbour Area Dwindlesail Tavern A dilapidated tavern in the harbour where you can order a drink or start a tavern brawl. Sogg-Barrel Tavern Here Jodd Rolekst and his men do business. His guards are stationed at the door, and will not let anyone in unless Jodd allows it. The Wharfs If you explore the wharfs, you may get ambushed by someone shooting a dart at you. You can try to avoid the projectile: * Use Fortification (30+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Shadow Magic (40+) / Thievery (40+) for 8 XP to the skill or power used * Dodge the attack with a * Might be related to the Quickstone#Assassin You may also encounter this adventure: Random Encounters There are two quests available here: You can also have the following encounters: * Nothing mentionable (most common) * The stranger with a wide-brimmed hat (just flavour text). * A For the moment, there are no more known encounters here. You can keep having encounters indefinitely. Also, see Adventures for This Location Nearby Locations Tanonwood Thick ancient forest that lies south and east of the city of Talinus. Currently there's only one place of interest here: The Ruins of Yir-Tanon The Village of Sageholt An explorable area containing a multiplayer battle. Abandoned Watchtower Available after you visit Mezaryl in Trithik, Blade Square marketplace. It's part of . Eastfell Only available during . Category:Locations